blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Niatha Moraven
Niatha Moraven General Info Name(s): Niatha Moraven, Nia-Maho-Jao, Karren, Beresa'ben Titles: Lady of Vengeance, Mother of the Fiends, Mistress of Magic, The Lustful, The Silvertongued Mistress, Mistress of Green Eyes, the Jealous one Alignment: NE Portfolio: Mental Strength, Vengeance, Jealousy, Social Situations Domains: Magic, Destruction, Charm, Cold Realm: The Realm of Twilight Patron of the Fiends- who she created from exiled magic users of the Executive Office, and anybody who is ambitious, vengeful, or political. Cleric Training: Varies from race to race. Typically, though, all clerics receive magical training and education. Worshippers: The Fiends are Avid worshippers of Niatha Moraven, and have many holidays dedicated to her. While their … fiendish... nature makes them less likely to be extremely devoutly religious, none will deny her existence and all pay some respect to her in some way. People who are politically or socially inclined often worship her and pray for success in their backstabbing and politicking, and ambitious people , and people who have a great grievance often worship her either to take revenge for them or to bless their revenge so that it is sucessful. Of course, Wizards and other magic uses worship her too. Philosophy The world is there for you to take, claw your way up to it and take it. Climb ever higher and higher, give yourself more and more power... and those who try to take from you? Destroy them. Prayers Prayers to Niatha are either long and flowing and constantly praising of her greatness/beauty/etcetera, with angry explanations about how someone has wronged them or why they deserve a higher position or rank. Usually they are very reverent and elaborate, befitting a goddess who's patron society is primarily sorcerous. They are often somewhat fearful in tone. Rites There are many fiend holidays associated with her or with some of the allied demigods. She is one of the few gods to accept blood sacrifices... typically one's own blood, though the blood of ones enemies also is accepted... as an offering. Shiny objects are also offered. Rites include the official recognition of a Fiend as an adult following their pilgrimmage, an event of little real note, and various holidays. Any rite to do with Niatha Moraven is typically accompanied by vicious-sounding magically-tingling chants that are chilling to hear, yet strangely intriguing. Some could call it beautiful. Attitudes (Good and Bad) Good: Vengeance Murder Ambition Magic/Sorcery Obedient Servitude Gods Allied: Daggarth, Fuuca, Suye, Mirael, Tademos and Vinsi, Bachantus, and is generally amenable to the Weather Quartet, Ayurlon, Rinuli, and Markus. Bad: Lawfulness Forgiveness Harm to the self Gods Hated: Istara, Nyrevin, Merrasat, Vikin, the Blight Dukes, Drulkar Symbols: Commonly, a Green slitted eye on a blue background or a clenched fiendish fist holding a dagger Known Relics: Niatha's Fang: a sword crafted for Niatha's Champion Mastrum Gorret. It was locked in his tomb when he died. It is a light longsword crafted from one of her fangs and practically eminating a powerful divine aura of vengeance and bloodthirst. It has an intelligence and a particular hatred/glee for bandits. Although it came into the posession of a mercenary in recent years, it was placed in a frozen lake and awaits a champion. Niatha's Tear: A glowing blue gem of unknown power said to be a tear of the goddess herself... which is strange because she is not known to cry. It is an ancient relic, dating back to times before even the dragons. It was held in some acclaim for it's ability to lock away treasure from prying hands, and is used as the key to tombs dedicated to families who had Niatha Moraven as their patron, IE, some scions of the old Iyrn tribe and the Gorret family. Yanduaniathe: A legendary staff with a gleaming blue orb positively crackling with laughing, bloodthirsty energy. It is said that one can do great things with this staff, even calling the power of the goddess into your soul and spells... at a cost of course. Not that anybody knows what the cost actually is. Niathesoul orb: also known as the Fiendsoul orb, this legendary orb would grant the person posessing it great powers of social interaction and perception, able to better make a name for themselves politically. As long as the family held this orb, their decendants would also be posessed of these powers. Typically, this orb is given by the goddess herself to people who she thinks have great potential, however she is attempting to retire it... Favored Weapon the Whip: Punishing AND Sexy Favored Appearance: Niatha Moraven always appears as a strikingly beautiful blue-skinned woman wearing fashionable clothing and shoes. She has long, elegantly curved cyan horns and a long prehensile tail that coils around whatever she wishes it to. Her hair is dark and variable in color. It is perfectly done and falls alluringly about her shoulders, often bare, and her cleavage, often revealed. Her eyes are cat or dragon-like- slitted- and are a bright, brilliant, envious and intense green, and she has two noticable fangs, which are very sharp and white. She occasionally has wings, usually feathered and transparent and made of blue fire, but sometimes they are bat-like and ridged with blue fire, depending on what she feels like looking like, and, when angered, often appears with claws. Personality: Niatha Moraven has the mindset of a spoiled 16 year old human girl. If she wants it, she gets it. If she cant get it, she takes it. If she cant take it, she manipulates others into taking it. She loves controlling mortals, pitting them against each other in endless cycles of vengeance. Even gods end up entangled in this endless manipulative game that only she knows the rules to- if there are any at all. She loves power, and though she will acknowledge knowledge is a way to power, she does not endorse knowledge for it's own sake. To her, everything and everybody are mere stepping stones for schemes or obstacles to be crushed, and she loves nothing more than to see this mindset shared and manipulated. This makes her a very seductive and shallow grasping god. She does have her moments of apparent kindness or mercy, well hidden, towards very specific people and very specific gods, and nobody knows why. Any attempts to discover why or question the goddess have been met with catastrophic failure and terrible deaths.